Moments of life
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: A collection of fluff Hachiman x Yukino stories with no real time flow between chapters. Basically the sequel to One Year but doesn't spoil things too much.
1. Pregnancy

Okay screw it, I'll never make another serious fic ever. 'One Year' will be the last but it's updates will be slow. It's too taxing on the brain to think seriously in fanfictions. I'll stick to romance that doesn't require too much deep thought. The timelines will switch around and the paring may switch for each chapter on my convenience and pleasure.

* * *

Moments of life

Chapter 1: Pregnancy

The logical side of me has dictated this;

Thou will need the therapist of the hand after this.

Aside for my logical side's overt need to be overly pretentious, he was right.

I was going to need therapy for my hand.

Because;

One. My hand is weak.

Two. My wife is currently crushing my hand during her pregnancy.

Oh yes and she was having twins. (Dizygotic as a matter of fact).

So double the pain.

Not too continually groan but she was glaring at me as well. Her eyes where either saying 'help' or 'this your fault'.

I respectfully accept responsibility for the latter. After all it was a crowning achievement.

I was telling her to breath.

It was painfully ineffective.

I tried soothing.

But obviously my attempt meant little in the face of two little humans trying to squeeze out of her.

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

"Yes that's right Mrs Hikigaya! Push, push!"

But amongst all the pain I could see.

A tiny little head popping out of my wife's nether regions.

A few more contractions and the first will be out I thought.

And so it was done.

A healthy baby.

And by the looks of the thing that dangling, the boy is the first to be born.

Good luck to him then.

If he ever needs advice on being the older sibling then I'm the right choice. Better me than his two aunts.

And while such worthless thoughts permeated, the second, the girl was soon to come.

On another hand I'd never seen such a pained but happy look on my wife's face. I've never seen both exclusively but never one on top of the other.

Surely enough the little younger twin sister popped out.

Out came a sign of relief from all the participants

And after what seemed like years of checks on our babies.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Hikigaya, your twins are completely fine. Average weight and as we asserted in the pre-screening checks, no problems. Two healthy babies." The doctor announced.

"Say doctor. Does one of them have a particular set of eyes?" Yukino asked weakly.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I'm asking whether one of them has a striking resemblance to my husband."

"Oh, well now that you mention it….."

And to no surprised there it was.

One set of dead-fish eyes.

Just like my wife to have a dig at me after her birth.

"He'll have a wonderful life with those….." She regarded.

I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

The doctor tapped on my shoulder

"We'll have to move to her to rest for a while. The babies will need rest so….."

So for a while my wife and my kids where taken away from me.

Time to stem the torrent.

And here it is.

The torrent.

AKA, the friends and family.

Yui Honda; The over worried one.

Isshiki Iroha; the one more concerned about the wonders of childbirth.

Hayama Hayato; the one who could tell by my throbbing hand the pain of the husband.

Hayama Haruno; The one more concerned on which baby was born first.

Komachi Hikigaya; The one who was concerned about me raising children.

A bunch of other friends who offered support.

My mother who was crying her eyes out.

My father who was trying to stop my mother from crying but failed and joined in the weeping when he realised that he was grandfather now.

Mr Yukinoshita, who with a rather serious look on his face placed his hands on my shoulder as if to say 'good luck' then proceeded to break out smiling happily and joined my father in the hysterical crying.

Mrs Yukinoshita whom surprisingly enough showed the most concern for Yukino's wellbeing. Looking terribly distressed, she asked of the health of her daughter and her children.

I had to give them all the details, the joys, the pains and the burdens.

I was thankful for the support.

Thankful for the amount of support whom I had never thought possible back in the day.

The doctor called us all up.

And we all crowded around my wife and my kids.

Blocking the doctor.

"aww, they're so cuteeeeee!" Cried out everyone in varying forms.

Wait stop poking my babies cheeks! I'm meant to be the one doing that!

"So what are their names?" Yui asked.

"Hikaru and Yukari" Yukino pronounced clearly.

Wait I don't recall being consulted for this?

Glancing at her she threw me a look that said "accept it."

Scary, woman! I'm your husband! Well it's not as if they're names disagreeable or anything.

And everyone spent the next 30 minutes poking and prodding my kids.

"Okay everyone, maybe we should all leave. Let's get them some rest okay!" Komachi ordered.

I was left alone with my wife and kids.

"Thanks for the hard work." I thanked.

"Is that really something you should of said to a woman just gave birth?"

I shrugged.

"Hey I don't know the conventions for this sort of thing. And I'm not the only one that doesn't want to get use to this."

"Certainly it won't be planned. If we get another one, of course." She acknowledged.

After a brief silence, she fidgeted. She was totally asking for something.

"Hey, Hachi. Pat…" She ordered softly.

She moved her head ever so forward, gesturing that she wished to be patted on the head.

"Hey shouldn't I be doing this to my kids first?"

"They've had enough from everybody else. I want one now." She demanded.

"I can't really tell who the real baby is right now…" I muttered as I stroked her head.

After a few brief seconds.

"Hey, this isn't going to last forever right?" she asked worriedly.

I raised my eye.

"I mean, this happiness won't be forever right? Things will happen right? I'll get angry at them, they'll get angry at me, they'll get angry at each other, they'll grow up and I'll lose them just as quickly as I gained them."

"Can I even raise them properly? Are they going to find happiness? What if they get into trouble? What if"-

I interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"Yukino, be quiet for a second okay."

She looked miffed at first but soon relaxed.

"Those things may well happen. We can't predict the future. So don't think about it. When it happens we'll deal with it." I comforted.

"And about raising our kids. I'm sure you'll be able to raise them well." I affirmed

"How can you be so sure? It's not like I have many good role models." She cried out.

"You reared me well enough. You've made me into a fully functioning member of society, so I say you've done a good job. Surely my own kids can't be as bad as I was….." I acknowledged.

She paused for a second in deep thought.

"Yes, you're quite right. But that does call into question your own child raising abilities….."

"Hey, I've been child raising for longer than you. I've spent years looking after Komachi, making sure she was fed and happy, making sure she hadn't had massive tantrums." I recalled vividly.

"Sis-con."

"Hey it wasn't just Komachi! I had to look after Isshiki during her presidency, during college, during that period when she found out that Hayama was marrying your sister." I recalled further.

At this point Yukino seemed pretty upset.

"You didn't look after me all that much…."

"You seemed rather capable of doing stuff on your own anyways. If you wanted my help I'd gladly give it to you."

"Fine, you're looking after me while my on my maternity leave then." She ordered.

"Alright, just as the queen wants then. I was gonna anyway…"

She looked pretty satisfied. But why do I get the feeling she wants to be pampered?

"And Hachi."

"Yes, Yuki, darling?" I asked in an overly polite manner.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"You're welcome."

Smiling happily now, she returned to doting on Yukari and Hikaru. Yet an oddity had struck me; they haven't cried yet. No I wasn't a sadist but it was odd.

"Say I haven't heard them crying yet. Is that meant to be okay?" I asked.

"I see your medical knowledge is still faulty Hachi. That's primarily an indicator that the baby is properly breathing. The doctor confirmed that they're okay so there isn't a need to hear them cry." Yukino explained.

"Okay I didn't know that but still isn't it odd that they haven't cried yet? My mom said Komachi and I cried heaps when we were born." I indicated.

"Yes it is odd, but considering they aren't any problems I see no reason to be worried."

"Say I wonder what their first words are going to be?" I wondered out loud.

"It's going to be 'mama' or 'mum'." She responded competitively.

There was a fire in her eyes that indicated that she was actually going to try to force them to say 'mama' first.

Yo lets not make this into a competition!

But she was right. It's time I paid attention to my kids. My newly born children, who would be most likely face the same troubles their parents. Grabbing both, one in one arm, I began to speak with them.

"Hikaru" I started.

"Congratulations, you've officially been born into the world on xx/xx/xxxx. You came out first, so you're the older one, by a hairs length. Your sister isn't going to accept that, and especially the case with twins, you'll butt heads with her a lot. But so long as you don't mistreat her too much, you've would have succeeded in that aspect. As for the rest of your life, you'll definitely find hardships, people may like you, hate you, love you and all of the rest. You'll find things annoying, your parents annoying, the people around you annoying and at some points life annoying as a whole. Your father and mother are quite the testament to that. In any case, we as your parents will still be there with you, so don't worry too much, handle it as it comes like I told your mother just a few minutes ago."

"Yukari, the same applies, except you're the younger of the two. Being born second means you'll most likely be teased about being the 'little sister', I know I teased your aunt a lot about it. Not to worry because you can still surpass your brother in many other things, again our family situation is an indication of that."

At this point Yukino coughed in agreement.

"You've been born into a world of progressive feminism, so be sure to play to your strengths and don't use 'I'm a girl' as excuse, you can however you can use it as a provocation though."

"Don't tell our children that provoking people is alright." Yukino complained.

"Yeah, Iike either of us have the right to say anything in the matter." I retorted.

"Oh and your father wants to add in one more thing." I continued.

"I'll never let you marry so easily! All your boyfriends will get a pre-screening check! I'll dig up any glaring information. Your bag will always contain pepper spray! Hell I'll pay off your friends to keep you out of trouble!"

"Daughter-con" Yukino responded.

"Hey I am merely exhibiting a healthy protectiveness for my darling daughter." I defended.

"Anything you do is unlikely to be 'healthy', Hachiqueer-san." She responded back.

It seems an unwillingness to insult her own last name, had evolved her insults.

"Hey you'd be pretty concerned too, if your daughter was dating some shady person!" I responded.

"I would concede that point." She accepted.

Yes, she relented!

"So I have to wonder what my parents were thinking when I started to openly date you…"

Counter-strike!

"Alright, you win as normal. Still I will resolve to keep Yukari from harm's way!" I resolved.

"Don't neglect Hikaru. Are you trying to create Hachiman 2.0?" She reminded.

"I won't neglect him either. He isn't going to need the help of a 'service club' package to shape him up. Hey aren't you totally ignoring your own contributions here?" I asked.

"I'm merely questioning your resolve to our children. Whether adequate care will come from me, is a question not worth asking however your side still needs fine tuning…."

Her happy grin indicated that she was having fun teasing. I broke out into a grin as well.

"Alright Yukino, isn't it getting late? I'll let you three rest. I'll call the doctor, so you can rest okay." I indicated.

"You aren't leaving are you?" She asked quietly.

"No, wouldn't dream of it. Can't be bother going anyways." I reassured.

"I'm thankful that your shoddy personality can be relied upon in such situations." She accepted.

I called in the doctor, who came to take the babies away for them to rest somewhere else. Yukino seemed to miss them the minute they were taken out of her sight. Judging from her face she seemed worried that something would happen out of her sight. So as she laid down I stroked her head, like an owner would to his cat.

"Rest easy, nothing is going to happen. So sleep for a bit. You'll see them tomorrow, no problem." I reassured.

I kissed her head and proceeded to head to the rather uncomfortable chair provided. As uncomfortable as it was the thoughts of a happy future with my new grown family made me happy.

" _Surely my parental life will not be as bad as I expected."_

* * *

Okay first chapter done, of course there probably isn't going to be a limit to this story but have fun anyways.

See you next time

AsheriteAbyss13.


	2. Housing Arrangements

More HachiXYuki fluff. As I mentioned in the last chapter there isn't a continuous story or a proper flow of time going through the individual chapters. Well I hope you like continuous Hachiman and Yukino romance because what other reason would you be here for?

* * *

Moments of Life

Chapter 2-Housing arrangements.

I, Hachiman Hikigaya would live alone.

That was what I had decided when I entered college. I saw no point in bothering my parents any further. Call it my gift to them for 18-19 years of looking after a son who seemed like a bother to them most of the time.

My parents weren't worried too much. Of course they cared but not to the point of being fussy. Just the way I liked it.

Of course the real reason, was private space. Space to do whatever I wanted, when I wanted to. Peace and quiet. Those where the key needs of loners, and these would be fulfilled in living alone.

That was I what I decided. And for a while it worked out. Getting a cheap apartment relatively close to my college was a good deal.

Until I realised my apartment block was less than 'quiet'. I could deal with a bit of noise. But obviously the place which I had chosen, was really a mental asylum for dysfunctional families. With no soundproofing that could stop my neighbours' incessant arguments with their own family members or the arguments between families, I began to lose myself to the insanity.

I tried again, vowing to gain the peace and quiet that my life required.

But the next one was leaky.

But the next one after that had a suicide case next door.

But the next one after that was broken into (nothing stolen).

But the next one after that was apparently declared unsafe by authorities.

But the next one had very shady people living next door.

I was frustrated. My parents were equally pissed. Komachi was laughing her head off. My 'acquaintances' all living in other places could do little to help.

The sole exception was my girlfriend.

Yes, girlfriend. My girlfriend of a year and counting; Yukinoshita Yukino.

After turning down more attractive offers outside of Chiba, she settled for the highest ranking humanities college she could find in the local area. I heard that her parents, needed some convincing but after being assured that she would find success in any case, they relented after relentless tenacity.

The college in question was indeed mine. Seeing that third place in humanities was enough to gain a scholarship I naturally accepted.

So this is why I stand here, alone and palely loitering. **1**

In front of my girlfriend's apartment.

In my head, I was arguing for and against going through with this.

The 'for' side was winning.

The lady in question was all for it, well at first at least. She suggested it after my continual complaints began to annoy Yukino's sensibilities. I do presume it was off the cuff, because after I took her up the offer she became oddly quiet, nodding silently with a faint blush.

I do remember that particular scene vividly, because she was oddly dazed off and had to be awoken from her 'distant slumber', not by true love's first kiss * **2** but rather by cheap meowing imitations. It was seriously cute and I regret not taking a photo.

In any case what happened then lead to me standing in front of her door, with the few belongings that I deemed necessary for me to take.

"Ah Yukinoshita-san. Please open up….." I implored as I knocked several times.

A very cute sounding 'ekkk' responded to my call. Along with open door and a Yukino who refused to properly look me in the eye.

"Please don't surprise me. You're not good for my health." She greeted.

Yes, yes nice to see you too dear. I'm sure I made my presence known. Or was speaking to you through an intercom not good enough to negate my negative presence?

"Please don't treat your boyfriend like a bacteria…" I responded.

Without speaking a word she led me inside her apartment.

"Uh, where should I leave my stuff?" I asked in an attempt to break the overwhelming silence.

"What sort of things are they?" She asked meekly, unlike her.

"Clothes, toiletries and personal effects. I didn't bring any big stuff, seeing as you probably have most of that here…" I responded.

"Okay well then, leave them in the bedroom." She ordered softly.

Trudging past the living room to enter the bedroom area, I noticed how different the apartment looked. Several month ago, this apartment looked very plain, it felt very much like someone was living here and that's about it.

I'm not sure how to explain it apart from the face that it felt more 'Yukino'? The TV stand was adorned with fairly cute pictures of a younger Yukino, which on mental note I reminded myself that I should a closer look. The small coffee table was indeed had Pan-san the Panda littered all over it.

As I made it to the bedroom, I stumbled on a rather major problem; there was only one bedroom.

"Ah, Yukino?" I called.

She came, in that frighteningly cute cat apron she bought two years ago.

"There's only one bedroom." I told her curtly.

"Don't worry it's a queen double sized bed." She reassured.

Oh that's good, I got a place to sleep.

Ah wait. If there is only one bed, queen sized or no, wouldn't that mean that I'm sleeping on the same bed as Yukino?

"Ugh, ah, well. Okay. I'll, um, yeah….I'll, okay." I mumbled.

"Speak coherently please." She commanded.

It seemed that her normal composure had returned to her.

"Ah, well I'll sleep on the sofa then…" I replied.

"Unacceptable, you're going to be living here from here on in and a sofa does not provide adequate sleeping for a long period of time. It's my responsibility if you get sick or are unwell, so I insist you sleep here." She insisted.

"Ah but sleeping together….."

"Is merely the consequence of this arrangement." She continued.

"Unfortunately or no, you and I will have to deal it as we live here together. Or are you suggesting that you find sleeping with your long-time girlfriend a problem?" She questioned with a glare.

"Ah, no problem. Just wondering whether you were okay with it." I confirmed.

"There is no problem on my end." She responded.

She mumbled something quietly but before I could ask her what it was, she had turned her back to me and proceeded back to the kitchen, where I presume she was making dinner.

"Hurry up Hachiman. I'm nearly finished making dinner, so start storing your clothing in the drawer I provided." She called.

I relented and entered the bedroom. Compared to the other rooms, this room was indeed the plainest of all. All there was the queen sized bed, a sliding wardrobe, which had all her drawers inside, and two bedside tables. On closer inspection the bedside tables had two photos on them. One with me and her on the Mt splash ride at Destinyland and the other with the service club trio along with Hiratsuka sensei during graduation.

Fearing retribution for not packing my clothing in, I quickly packed all my clothing into the provided empty drawers, taking notice of an oddly sweet scent which had I investigated further would of labelled me the "Forever Pervert." **3**

I left the other stuff for later packing, which was done in good time too since she called to me right there and then.

"Hachiman! Dinner has been cooked!" She called out.

I for my trouble of responding to her summons, I was presented with a rather delicious looking chicken katsu dish, a bowl of white rice and miso soup. Simple yet oddly appealing.

"Thanks for the food." The both of us thanked.

I began dig into the dish.

OHHOOO!

"So delicious!" I exclaimed.

What's with this texture?!

So juicy! The meatiness!

What is with this simple yet refreshing flavour of the miso soup?!

And the rice, this light after taste? It was the seaweed and dried salmon bits in the rice?!

However as tasty as it was, it didn't forcefully rip off my clothing nor made me undo the lower part protecting my gentlemen's area. **4**

This wasn't the first time I ate her food. On contrary I ate her food during college regularly. It was always a pleasure to eat. But this was one whole other level. It probably already beat my mum's home cooking!

I glanced at her. She seemed satisfied with my reaction to her dish.

"You know you didn't need to put any extra effort for me right?" I reminded her.

"It wasn't really any extra effort. It merely the sort of effort I would give to any guest that came into my home. Especially if that guest was going to be living here for a while and that guest was someone important." She explained.

I didn't really know well enough, but I regarded this as a sort of welcome. Kinda like "I've accepted you into my home, this is who I am." It may well have been overthinking things but it was nice to think of it in such away.

Without thinking about it, I had already finished the dish. As I moved to wash the dishes she responded to directing me to her dishwasher, aka the one of the many labour saving devices that I respected.

Without me noticing she had already opened her laptop. She wore the very same computer glasses I gave her on her birthday.

Cat videos?

Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I glanced over her shoulder, expecting a cute cat to pop up anytime soon.

What I had found instead was Yukino working on an answer to a consultation.

"I didn't know you still do this, Yukino."

"It wasn't my intention to. A classmate of mine asked me for advice over something and after successfully completing the advice, she spread the word of my reliability, so I the end I became a consultation booth again." She explained.

"Isn't that too taxing? I mean with college and your part time job."

"I only do emails and besides it makes me happy to help others, even slightly." She reassured with a bright smile.

It made me glad that she was helping out because it made her happy. Not over a forlorn quest to find something that she couldn't attain even though she didn't require it.

"Here let me help you with that. Like the old days." I offered.

"You may, but keep your answers sensible and non-corrupt please. I'll be here to check your answers to assure that my name doesn't get soiled." She ordered.

"Don't worry I won't intentionally soil my own girlfriend's name like that." I reassured.

"It seems that becoming your girlfriend has other advantages…" She regarded.

Please don't rationalise your decision to date me, using things like that.

She forwarded me several emails to my email address.

Her comments aside me and her had fun answering the various consultations that she was given. At odd times when I put too much of my personal beliefs into matters, she would reprimand me with a stern look and I was forced to re-write it. But then I had fun giggle over several ridiculous requests.

I was reaching the end of my emails, when one was bought to my attention.

" _Would you consider dating me Yukinoshita-san?"_

I do remember that Yukino told me not to put my personal feeling into consultations but this one was a personal matter anyways.

"Curse you, omeletterice7989 ! You're not having any advances over my girlfriend!I know you don't realise I exist but I'll act like a vengeful ghost that you don't see coming. I'll curse the very path that you walk on! I'll use one of my 108 skils!" I exclaimed.

"Hachi Don't curse. I'm drinking my tea. You'll ruin the taste and atmosphere." She scolded.

"But, but, but. This guy….." I began.

She came over to me to look at the email. She shook her head.

"Seriously, the audacity of people to ask for a date over an email."

But I wasn't out of the chopping block.

"And as for you. Did you really think you'd lose me so easily? To a guy who asked to go out with me via an email? After dating me for a year you should have realised that if I wanted to ditch you I would of already? Jeez, I won't fault you for your jealousy but you should realise it's rather misplaced here." She scolded with an angry look.

Indeed what was I thinking? After dating this beautiful woman for over a year I should really have little cause for alarm. I was convinced that she loved me then, so my outburst may well of been interpreted as a lack of faith on my part.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"So long as you know." She responded curtly.

"And how should I respond?" I asked.

"Merely write this; "I already have a boyfriend, which surpasses you in every shape and form. There is no way I would date a person whom I'd never met before, so before thinking about getting a lover how about improving your common sense first?" She dictated.

I typed it down without thinking about it too carefully however…..

Was she trying to make me blush?

After glancing at her for a bit, I realised something different.

Was she trying to make herself flustered?!

You're the one who told me to write this! Don't go and get flustered over something you told me to type! Don't go and get flustered with that cute pink blush! I'll probably ask to marry you right here and now!

"Yo is this okay?!" I exclaimed.

She didn't seem to be responding.

"Yo snow white princess! I'm not the second prince of a neighbouring kingdom or one of the seven dwarves, so snap out of it!" **5.**

"Ah, oh. Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. But do you want me to send something like this?" I reiterated.

"It's fine. I don't really want emails like this again, so if that guy spreads the news such things shouldn't happen again. I hope." She affirmed.

"Okay. If it's okay with you."

That email was the last one, so after I sent the email I closed my own laptop. Glancing at my watch, it was already 11:00pm. How long did we spend on this?!

"You wanna go to bed?" I asked.

"I would ask you to avoid comments of a sexual nature, Hikipervert-san." She insulted.

Oh it's been changed from –kun to –san now?

"Oi, that wasn't of a sexual nature. We sleep on the same bed now. Remember? You agreed to this." I reminded her.

After a brief pause where she remembered the events of several hours ago, she spoke to me again.

"My apologies. I'm was merely reminding you to refrain from unruly actions while we're sleeping on the same bed." I corrected.

Talk about writing off her own mistake.

"The only exception to this rule, is if I permit it of course." She teased.

Dammit this lady wasn't going to give me a moment's peace. Not that I would have it any other way with her.

She sped off to get changed first. Seeing as I wasn't willing to spend my night in intensive care, I proceeded to brush my teeth, with the toiletries that I bought. It was at that time that I received a phone call.

"From Komachi huh?"

" _Yo onii-chan! How's your first day at sister in law's apartment?"_

"She isn't you're sister in law. Yet." I corrected her.

"And as for the day. Well let's just say that it's for me to know and for you to find out." I teased her.

" _Details, details! Tell me Onii-chan!"_ She implored.

"Hachi, I'm done. Come in here and get changed!" Yukino called out from the bedroom.

" _Get changed!? What was that Onii-chan!? Tell me! Onii-sama!"_

Even if you repeat 'Onii-sama' hundreds of times over, I still wouldn't budge. **6**

"See you later, Komachi-chan." I ended.

And as expected of my girlfriend, she was wearing a cute pink Pan-san pyjama set. Seeing as it was the appropriate timing I pulled out the matching navy blue set which she gave me for my birthday last year. Shying away she slinked off presumably to brush her teeth.

After getting changed, I simply sat on the bed, waiting for her to come back. When she did she was still acting all odd and fidgety. I had to remind myself that by all rights Yukinoshita Yukino was a normal girl prone to embarrassment. It wasn't as if this was an easy thing to do for me as well. By nature loners are prone to embarrassment as well.

"Do you sleep on any one side?" I asked hoping to remove even a modicum of nervousness.

She shook her head.

"I normally sleep in the middle. So take your pick." She offered.

I took the right side. But I couldn't relax. I was lying there, still as a hard plank. I tried breathing but my throat was dry and it began to irritate. The only time worse was when I confessed to the very same girl which I'm about to sleep on the same bed together.

As my tension level began to reach its maximum potential, the bed sunk ever so slightly, indicating the presence of Yukino on the bed. Her breathing was steady but rather forced in nature. And for a while that's all I heard. The soft rise and fall of Yukino's breathing, was calming, reassuring despite the fact that her presence on this bed should have been the least calming presence here.

"So this bed and apartment is finally is used to it maximum potential." She spoke out loud.

"It sure was lonely. Sleeping here, on a double bed, alone." She explained.

I imagined it. The sight of a 16 year old girl struggling to sleep in a massive double bed alone. In an apartment totally alone. On her face a determination to go through it alone but she was sad. That much was true.

"My father in his odd sense of humour decided to buy me a double apartment fit for two, when I decided to live alone. It was either his sense of humour or it was the 'hope that I would find a person to fill the other space' that he had for me. You see, my father was oddly strict at places and kind in others. I would think he was concerned over the influence that my mother and sister had on me at the time, so he allowed me to live alone. Perhaps knowing that I had to make some decisions for myself." She explained.

"Hmm, well that does make sense, your father seemed the more 'jovial and friendly' out of your parents. Makes me wonder how he managed to get into such a harsh world like politics…." I wondered.

"It's that joviality and friendliness that won him good friends. His strictness assured that he was a reliable politician. On the other hand his friendliness was extended even to his enemies, so far that it tended to unnerve the opposition, into relenting to his policies." She explained solidly.

"Isn't that kinda like…?"

"Yes my sister. One of the many traits that my sister inherited from my father." She concluded.

"I do remember a newspaper article calling him the 'smile junkie' **7.** She recalled.

"In any case, this apartment now has attained its full potential with you staying here." She concluded.

"I look forward to living with you Hachiman." She regard.

After taking it all in, I had one more question.

"Does your mother still hate me?" I asked.

"Hate is a strong word…"

"I think it might have been an understatement when it comes to her." I pushed.

"Well, she's definitely accepted that'll never go with the pairing that she would have wanted for me but she's definitely resentful that her plans didn't come to fruition as exactly as she wanted them."

Wasn't that kind of like Yukino's competitive side?

"Well after a year of dating you, I think she's begun to accept you as 'not too bad'. Aren't you very high up in your classes?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"Well keep it up and my mother won't have a reason to complain." She encouraged.

"My father on the other hand, is very supportive of you. He thinks you're interesting enough. I do remember that he called you "Hikicynical-kun' once." She recalled.

Was her father so much like Haruno or was that my imagination?

That talk calmed me down a lot. Was it the assurance that just my mere presence made Yukino less lonely or was it the fact that I had got to know in a tiny bit about my girlfriend whom I would still continue to discover new things about?

In any case, my body had relaxed considerably. My mouth formed into a smile.

I wasn't sleepy so attempted continue this peaceful conversation.

"So that guy, will he be spreading the news?" I wondered out aloud.

"Maybe, if his friends were aware of what that he did then it is likely to spread. Even if he doesn't tell suspicions will arise at his attempt. In any case if it happens we'll deal with it when it comes." She assured.

"Am I going to endure looks of disgust and envy all over again?" I groaned.

"It's the consequence of a race of people who can't be satisfied." She rationalized.

"Your fan club is going to be all over me again." I sighed in resignation.

"I hate to admit it, but what they did to you last time was funny." I admitted.

"Please don't find it funny. I'll lose all hope if you do." I implored.

"I'm still going to be with you. Sleeping in the same bed. So vent all you want. It's my duty as the loyal girlfriend." She re-assured.

*Yawn*

"Well we better get to sleep. It's late, sure it's a Saturday tomorrow but I do want my sleep." She told me.

As she closed her eyes, I took a look at her face for a bit. Judging that she looked very cute I planted a kiss on her forehead. She squirmed a bit but never opened her eyes.

"Good night, Yukino."

I had finally found the place of peace that I desired.

* * *

That's the end.

Reference Chart.

 **1-** A line from _"La Belle Dame Sans Merci"_ a poem by John Keats.

 **2-** A reference to every romance fairytale in existence.

 **3-** A reference to _Ben 10's_ Forever Knights. Kinda bad I know.

 **4** -Those few lines was a parody to Shokugeki no Soma; Food Wars. The last line is a small spoiler.

 **5** \- A reference to _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (Snow white's red hair), an anime that airing now and by extension Snow White and the seven dwarves. Coincidentally Shirayuki's (the main female lead) voice actress is Yukino's.

 **6** -A reference to _The Irregular at Magic High School_ and Miyuki's constant 'Onii-samas'.

 **7** \- The nickname of Elmer. C Albatross the eternal smiler of _Baccano._ (Go watch it and then read the light novels somewhere.)

So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

AsheriteAbyss13.


End file.
